1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool having a reciprocating, and sometimes oscillating and sometime adjustable stroke length, saw blade holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable and removable guide shoe for such a power tool.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
Reciprocating saws are provided with a shoe which permits the operator to position the saw relative the work being cut. As is known to those who are experienced in using such tools, for a particular application there is an optimum position for the shoe. Adjustment of the shoe makes plunge and pocket cuts easier and extends the blade life by cutting with different areas of the blade. Sometimes, it is also desired to remove the shoe for use of the saw in awkward positions such as comers and the like.
A typical shoe support is secured into position with adjusting screws. These screws pass through slots in the shoe support and thread into the front end of the gear housing clamping the support and shoe in the desired position. Adjustment of the shoe position requires the use of a separate tool, such as a screwdriver. This adjustment procedure is often not performed by the operator because the procedure consumes appreciable time and is cumbersome. Moreover, the separate tool necessary to loosen or tighten the screws is, more often than not, lost or misplaced. Consequently, optimum positioning of the shoe for a given application may often not be achieved.
Another form of guide shoe adjustment mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,172 to Palm. According to that patent, adjustment is accomplished by rotating a lever. Attached to this lever is a lock pin which is pivotally mounted in the front end of the gear housing transverse to the shoe support. The pin's geometry comprises a "D" shaped formation having the rounded portion thereof adapted for engagement in a selected one of three arcuate grooves formed in the support to secure the support, and hence the shoe, into the desired position. To release and reposition the shoe, the lever is rotated allowing the flat portion of the pin to be parallel with the flat portion of the support thereby providing clearance which permits the support and shoe to move freely. When the shoe has been moved to its desired position, the lever is rotated back enabling the rounded portion of the pin to engage and be received in the selected arcuate groove in the support thereby to establish the new position for the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,091 to Gerritsen, Jr. discloses another tool-less-type guide shoe. The mechanism described in that patent includes a bracket, to which the foot is pivotally connected, that includes a plurality of slots and a button that engages in the slots to secure the shoe in a selected position. The button extends through the housing in the saw and is spring biased into the slots. The user depresses the button and moves the bracket to a selected position. The button is released and is returned to a locked position within the slot.
The guide shoes of the prior art, including those that require tools and those that do not, can be removed from the housing of the saw. Typically, the shoe is removed by pulling the foot and the bracket or support comes straight out of the housing. This arrangement can make it awkward to insert the guide shoe into the housing if the guide shoe is inadvertently removed. In addition, the guide shoe can be removed when the blade is attached to the blade holder.